waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Incredibles 2
Incredibles 2 is a 2018 American computer-animated superhero film produced by Pixar Animation Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. Written and directed by Brad Bird, it is a sequel to The Incredibles (2004) and the second full-length installment of the franchise. The story follows the Parr family as they try to restore the public's trust in superheroes while balancing their family life, only to combat a new foe who seeks to turn the populace against all superheroes. Craig T. Nelson, Holly Hunter, Sarah Vowell and Samuel L. Jackson reprise their roles from the first film; newcomers to the cast include Huckleberry Milner, Bob Odenkirk, Catherine Keener and Jonathan Banks. Michael Giacchino returned to compose the score. Following the success of The Incredibles, Bird postponed development on a sequel to work on other films. He attempted to distinguish the script from superhero films and superhero television series released since the first film, focusing on the family dynamic rather than the superhero genre. Incredibles 2 premiered in Los Angeles on June 5, 2018, and was theatrically released in the United States on June 15, 2018, in Disney Digital 3-D, Dolby Cinema, IMAX and IMAX 3D formats. The film received largely positive reviews and praise for its animation, humor and musical score. The film made $182.7 million in its opening weekend, setting the record for best debut for an animated film, and has grossed over $1.2 billion worldwide, making it the fourth highest-grossing film of 2018, the second highest-grossing animated film and the 15th highest-grossing film of all-time. Incredibles 2 was named by the National Board of Review as the Best Animated Film of 2018. The film was nominated for Best Animated Feature Film at the 76th Golden Globe Awardsand 91st Academy Awards, losing both awards to Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. Plot Following the events of the death of Syndrome, the Incredibles and Lucius Best a.k.a Frozone battle the Underminer, who has just appeared to terrorize Municiberg. Though they prevent the destruction of City Hall, they are unable to stop him from robbing a bank and escaping. The collateral damage caused by the incident outrages the government and prompts them to shut down the Superhero Relocation Program, leaving the Parrs without financial assistance. Violet's love interest Tony Rydinger also discovers her superhero identity, forcing agent Rick Dicker to erase his memory of her. Lucius informs Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl of an offer from Winston Deavor, a wealthy businessman. He and his sister Evelyn propose sending the heroes on secret missions which will be recorded and publicized to regain public trust in superheroes. Due to Mr. Incredible's tendency to accidentally cause collateral damage, Winston chooses Elastigirl for the initial missions. While Elastigirl is away, Bob struggles with his new role as a stay-at-home parent: Dash has trouble with math homework, Violet becomes withdrawn after Tony fails to show up for their first date due to his memory wipe, and Jack-Jack wreaks havoc with his burgeoning superpowers. He takes Jack-Jack to Edna Mode, who develops a suit that helps control his abilities. Meanwhile, on her missions, Elastigirl encounters a mysterious supervillain called the Screenslaver, who projects hypnotic images via TV screens. She tracks him down to his hideout in an apartment building, and unmasks him as a pizza deliveryman who claims to have no recollection of his actions. At a party celebrating the Screenslaver's arrest, Winston announces a summit of world leaders to legalize superheroes, hosted aboard his luxury yacht. Unsettled by the ease with which she captured the Screenslaver, Elastigirl realizes that he was controlled by a pair of mind-control goggles. Evelyn forces the goggles onto Elastigirl, revealing herself to be the mastermind behind the Screenslaver. Evelyn explains that she has hated superheroes since Gazerbeam and Fironic failed to save her father from being killed by burglars. The event led her to conclude that superheroes have taken independence from society, who in turn had become dangerously over-reliant on superheroes. She plans to sabotage her brother's summit and cause a catastrophe that will tarnish the reputation of superheroes, ensuring they remain outlawed forever. Using Elastigirl, she lures Bob into a trap, then sends another group of hypnotised superheroes previously invited to the summit to subdue the Incredible children. Frozone tries to protect them, but is overwhelmed and placed under Evelyn's control. Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack escape with the help of the Incredibile, a high-tech car once owned by Mr. Incredible, and reach Winston's ship. On board, the hypnotized Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, and Frozone recite a vindictive manifesto on air to paint superheroes as a threat. They subdue the ship crew, aim the ship at Municiberg, and destroy the controls. The Incredible children reach them, upon which Jack-Jack removes Elastigirl’s goggles, and she frees Mr. Incredible and Frozone. The Incredibles and Frozone release the other mind-controlled superheroes by destroying their goggles, then work together to prevent the ship from crashing into the city by turning the ship. Evelyn attempts to escape in a jet, but is apprehended by Elastigirl and arrested. Due to their actions, superheroes around the world regain legal status. Later, Tony accompanies Violet to a movie with the family. When the Parrs spot a high-speed pursuit of gunmen by the police, Violet leaves Tony at the theater, and the Incredibles give chase in a remodeled red Incredibile. Voice cast * Craig T. Nelson as Bob Parr / Mr. Incredible * Holly Hunter as Helen Parr / Elastigirl * Sarah Vowell as Violet Parr * Huckleberry Milner as Dashiell "Dash" Parr * Eli Fucile as Jack-Jack Parr, the infant son of Bob and Helen who has a large assortment of powers. * Nick Bird provides the vocal effects of Jack-Jack's monster form. * Samuel L. Jackson as Lucius Best / Frozone * Bob Odenkirk as Winston Deavor * Catherine Keener as Evelyn Deavor * Bill Wise as a pizza delivery man hypnotized to pose as the "Screenslaver", a villain who hijacks screens and uses them to hypnotize people.1011 * Brad Bird as Edna "E" Mode * Jonathan Banks as Rick Dicker * Michael Bird as Tony Rydinger * Sophia Bush as Karen / Voyd * Phil LaMarr as Krushauer and He-Lectrix * Paul Eiding as Gus Burns / Reflux * Isabella Rossellini as The Ambassador * John Ratzenberger as The Underminer * Barry Bostwick as Mayor * Jere Burns as Detective No. 1 * Adam Rodriguez as Detective No. 2 * Kimberly Adair Clark as Honey Best * Usher as Lucius Best's valet14